


Mexican Heels

by MyOwnWorstCritic



Series: Mexican Heels [1]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-15
Updated: 2009-03-15
Packaged: 2019-08-21 05:38:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16570673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyOwnWorstCritic/pseuds/MyOwnWorstCritic
Summary: Gibbs is on a weekend vacation, and gets the chance to import something unique.Post-Judgement Day/5x18





	Mexican Heels

"Buenos tardes. Sabes si el avion de Miami se llego?"

"No sé."

"Gracias." The woman behind the counter, who, as usual, knew nothing, smiled at the familiar redhead. This certain redhead was really starting to get worried; his airplane should've landed over two hours ago. She considered calling him, and concluded it was a good idea. Her moment of brightness was short-lived when she took out her cell phone and realized she had no signal. As usual. Her mind was filled with things that could've gone wrong, but she quickly pushed those thoughts away.

An arm circled her waist and pulled her flush backwards into the body it belonged to. She sighed in relief.

"The airplane from Miami has arrived," he whispered into her ear, and pressed a quick kiss there. She turned in his grip; his lips were on hers in an instant.

"Hi," she mumbled when they parted for air. He pulled her into him by the hand and held her close. She wrapped her arms around him and snuggled deeper into him.

"Hey there," he said. She twisted so she could look up, into his eyes. Her eyes sparkled with life and love, and, until now, he hadn't realized how much he missed her. Her eyes full of emotion, her smile, her skin, all of it. She knew what he was thinking; she felt the same way. She reached up and kissed him. This kiss was so different than the first one, and while it was passionate, this one was much more tender, and both poured all of their love into it. When they pulled away, she rested her face in the crook of his neck.

Their difference in height was palpable. It had been ever since she'd reluctantly let her heels go, and opted for flip flops, like everybody here. She had to admit, it was much more comfortable and convenient.

He easily lifted her up and spun her around. She laughed and the sound was wonderful to him.

She led him to the car, but he stopped short at the sight of it.

"Yours?"

"I borrowed it from a friend," she clarified.

"But you can't drive," he said, looking at her as if it was the most logical thing in the world.

"Yes I can, Franks has been teaching me." He smiled.

"Exactly my point."

"Jethro, get in the car!" she ordered, and he stood up straight, saluting her.

"Yes ma'am." She rolled her eyes as they got in. She rolled the window down, and started the car. Much to his surprise, her driving had improved. He turned slightly to look at her properly and took her in. She had let her hair grow longer, and it had certainly grown, it was almost to the half of her back now, and fiery as ever. If it was possible, her hair looked sparkling in the sun. A simple, white-rimmed pair of glasses sat snugly on her nose, shielding her eyes from the bright sun. Her mouth was curled into a natural smile as she drove, although he had a feeling it had something to do with him. She was wearing a simple light purple sundress. With black flip flops.

As if sensing his gaze, she turned to him and smiled a dazzling smile. She turned back to the road, but her right hand found its way to his left one and intertwined their fingers.

They arrived at her house surprisingly fast—briefly stopping next to a really old telephone booth to make out like a pair of love-struck teenagers.

While she opened her already unlocked front door, he got his duffel bag and joined her in the foyer.

"Want the Grand Tour?" she asked, all excited and he couldn't help himself.

"Kitchen." He pointed in one direction. "Bathroom." Pointed in another. "Bedroom. Done." She playfully slapped his arm.

"Jethro..."

"Okay, ok." She grabbed his hand and led him to the living room. "Wait, let me guess, living room?" She raised an eyebrow. He sobered up. "It changed."

"Well, yeah, last time you were here, it was half-done. Now it's completely done." He took in the room and smiled, it was so...  _her_. She then led him further into the house. She showed him the downstairs bathroom, her bedroom, a guest bedroom, another bathroom, the kitchen and finally the study.

He noticed a paper lying on her desk.

"Sandritis?" He turned an inquisitive eye on her. She laughed.

"It's a long story," she said.

"And I have all the time in the world," he said softly, making her smile. He sat down on the couch and pulled her onto his lap.

"Well, you see, there's this girl, called Sandrina. She's seventeen, and loud. So some of us, not me, came up with it. Sandritis disease," she explained with a smile.

"And what exactly is this Sandritis disease?"

"It's when you're loud, and have short-lived epiphanies and it takes about five seconds to register what a person said. Usually, the person is also a little violent. Especially when insulted."

"Is that what you do with your free time?" he admonished gently, but amusement shone in his eyes.

"Of course not. Sometimes I babysit, but mostly I read."

"You babysit?"

"Sure. Some of my neighbors-." When she said this she waved her hand strangely. "Have kids and sometimes I look after them."

"And let me guess, you read while babysitting?" She smiled and looked down. He pressed his face against hers, nuzzling her neck with his nose. She squirmed, making him laugh. "I love you, Jen," he said. He could feel her smile.

"Hmmm, I love you too, Jethro." He gave her a gentle kiss.

"Wanna go to the beach?" he asked, and she wanted to get back at him.

"It's right there," she pointed out.

"You know what I mean," he growled lowly into her ear.

"Okay, let me go change," she said, with a smile and got up. He was intent on spending all his time with her, so he, too, got up and followed her to her bedroom. He quickly shed his clothes, putting on swimming trunks and a T-shirt. He sat on her bed, right where he could see through the cracked open door of her closet and watch her change.

"I know you're watching, Jethro!" she called behind her and he grinned. She knew him so well.

"You're very nice to look at, Jenny," he said back, just as she came back into the room. She was wearing a pair of shorts, and was in the process of pulling a top over her head. He stood up and helped her, her face appearing near his. She pressed a quick kiss to his lips.

"Come on," he said, and led her back downstairs.

* * *

"Leroy Jethro Gibbs, you better not-!" And then she was acquainted with the bright blue sea. He stood there, laughing until she resurfaced with murder in her eyes. He'd had a feeling throwing her into the water was a little bad. He sported an impish grin, yet still ran as she advanced on him.

"Jenny, can we negotiate?"

"No!" She chased him, until she decided she'd had enough and broke out into a sprint, tackling him to the ground. She landed right on top of him.

"You're all wet, Jenny," he said casually. He saw the fire flash in her eyes and smirked.

"You make me wet," she whispered seductively into his ear, and smiled when she felt him  _react_.

"You're a dangerous person, Jennifer Shepard," he whispered back to her.

"I am," she said with a bright smile and abruptly ended their moment by standing up and walking away. She looked left, then right, and then left again. She turned back to him with an almost evil expression.

"Ever gone skinny dipping, Jethro?" she asked over her shoulder, and slowly undid her bikini top. His mouth went dry just at the thought of it. And he could feel his shorts shrink _at least_  three sizes when she slowly pulled her bikini bottom off. She dropped them near their towels and resolutely ran to the water, jumping in. All the while he was sitting there.

She came up, and a hand came out of the water, making a 'come hither' motion. He didn't need to be told twice. He got up with some effort, walked closer to shore and lost his pants. She smiled at the sight of his nakedness. In a matter of seconds he resurfaced next to her.

"Hi," she said and looped her arms around his neck. He didn't even respond; kissed his way down her jaw and neck. Slowly they were led to a shallower part of the sea, where they could stand. She stood on her tiptoes and wrapped one leg around him, her foot coming near his thigh.

With the smallest of guides, he slowly entered her, and it was a whole new feeling. She moaned her appreciation. He bent down and gave a lot of attention to both breasts, before letting his hand wander south. He flicked his thumb against her, and she hissed.

"Oh, God, Jethro," she said hoarsely. She instinctively clamped her vaginal muscles down on him, making him groan.

"Jen..." She leaned forward to kiss him.

"Please move, please, Jethro, please move," she begged and he couldn't refuse her anything. So, he took hold of the leg around him, keeping it close, and the other one on her back, as he started pounding into her.

"Oh, yes, Jethro!" she cried out. Her head lolled back and her lips were parted to make her heavy breathing easier. She sucked her bottom lip in and was biting on it. Her eyes were pressed together. She gasped when he twisted a little, changing the whole angle.

He knew he was pushing her close to oblivion, but he at least wanted her to know it.

"Jenny, open your eyes," he said in her ear, and her eyes fluttered open, struggling not to close on their own accord. She whimpered when he slowed down.

"So close, please Jethro," she begged him. She was really dependant of him.

"I know, baby, I know," he said and captured her lips with his. His thrusting slowed to an almost complete stop, and he was slowly pulling out of her, when in one hard thrust, he pushed back into her and kept pounding into her, hard. She tried to let out a cry of pleasure, but it got stuck in her throat.

Their lovemaking was having a serious toll on him, too. He really wanted to touch her, please her, but knew he couldn't, not if he wanted to stop their rhythm. So he tried his hardest, to plunge into her and make her fly over the edge. And he did.

She nearly blew apart in front of him, her muscles contracting violently around him, milking him to his own quivering orgasm.

She unwrapped her leg and was surprised that she could stand on her two feet, but then she was reminded by a wave that they were still in the water.

"Really needed that, thank you," she said to him, making him smile.

"Really? Been missing me much?" he asked jokingly.

"Yes," she replied softly and looked down. He noticed it and it warmed his heart.

"Let's go back to the house, I need to talk to you," he suggested, and they got out, dried off, gathered their things and walked back to the house. She was wearing her bikini bottoms and his shirt, while he was just wearing his shorts. They sat down on her living room couch. Well, more like laid down. He laid full body, and she snuggled into him, her head on his shoulder.

He ran a hand through her hair.

"You wanted to talk."

"I'm retiring." She sat up and looked at him.

"Are you serious?" He nodded. "Jethro, are you quitting for me?"

"I'm  _retiring_."

"Oh, it's the same thing. Jethro, answer the question."

"Yeah. I miss you, a lot." She smiled.

"But think of all you would leave behind. You can't just up and leave. Your favorite person will be devastated, you know Abby, she'd miss you so much. And what about Ducky? And Ziva, McGee? Tony?"

"Let's get something clear. My favorite person, is sitting right here. And I'd leave it all just for you," he said, and didn't dare look down. Her eyes went wide and she leaned back a little.

"Jethro, are you—?" He frowned, and then realized what she meant.

"I'm not proposing, Jen. I just want to be here with you." He whispered the last part. She placed her hands on either side of his face and pressed a kiss to his lips.

"You can't leave them, Jethro." He shrugged. "And it's not like when I was Director, I'm pretty sure Vance would fill in that paperwork as soon as you left his office."

"Don't care."

"And what if I go to DC?" she suggested. He shook his head.

"No. Absolutely not."

"Why not?" But she knew why not.

"Because there's always the risk that someone will—."

"Jethro, that risk will always be there. I'm not saying I'm gonna return to my position as Director. Maybe it's about time I woke up from the dead. And then I could be there, with you, and you wouldn't have to sacrifice everything." He was silent, and she was almost doing a victory dance in her head.

"And what about your house?" he asked, making her smile.

"Do you have any idea how many people love this house? The amount I've been offered? I've been turning them down because I didn't think I was leaving anytime soon, but now..." She shrugged.

"I still worry about you," he said softly.

"I know you do. But the chances that I'll get accidentally hit by a car are bigger than the people coming after me. And I thought you put them away? It's been two years, Jethro. I'm okay." He pressed a quick kiss to her lips.

"I don't really like it, but it makes sense."

"Do you think—? No, never mind," she brushed it off.

"What Jenny?"

"Am I missed?" she asked timidly.

"A lot, more than words can say. Although, your four children are surviving. It's brought them closer together. But they really miss you, Jen."

"And Ducky?"

"He changed a little. He doesn't really tell a lot of stories anymore," Jethro said, and her shoulders sagged.

"When can I go with you to DC?" she asked, eyes pleading. He shrugged. She was suddenly feeling very homesick, and something inside her told her that, technically, she was at home. Except she wasn't. Not really. She suddenly wanted to go back, a  _lot_. And soon.

"It's up to you. How soon can you sell the house and pack your things?"

* * *

_Three weeks later..._

"I'm nervous," she declared. They were sitting in a taxi, on the way to his house.

"You'll be fine," he said simply. His arm was over her shoulders, and held her hand in it. She was snuggled up to him, with her head lying on his shoulder. And then suddenly she remembered something.

"Do you still have my heels?" she asked excitedly. He ransacked his brain, and then nodded, making her smile brightly. "So, how are we gonna do this?"

He shrugged.

"You're very verbal today," she commented sarcastically.

"Yup." She rolled her eyes. "You comin' home with me?"

"Well, I would think so, since you  _burned my house down_ ," she said.

"Your most important stuff is at my house," he pointed out. She was about to protest. "I'm sorry." And that shut her up. Her mouth fell open and she closed it back.

"I thought you didn't believe in apologies?" she said surprised.

"Okay, I take it back." She punched his arm in mock. He leaned into her to kiss her, but she turned her head and his lips landed on her cheek. "Jen..."

"I need to know how we're gonna do it," she said.

"I'll make them take out the boat." She turned to look at him, and he smirked; his plan worked. He kissed her correctly this time.

"You finished the boat?" she asked when they finally pulled apart.

"Yup." She looked at him expectantly.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Jethro!"

"You mean the boat? Finished it, last week." He shrugged in nonchalance.

"And how do you plan on getting the boat out?" she asked, because it was just one of those mysteries that surrounded him.

"Y'know, you can take the boat apart." She looked at him, surprised.

"Really?" He nodded. "Wow." She looked out the window and noticed they were nearing his house.

"Where do you have my stuff?" she wondered aloud.

"Some of it in my bedroom, the rest in storage." She leaned forward to kiss him, but the cab driver interrupted them.

"We're here," he said. He reached under his seat, and the trunk popped open. Gibbs handed him some bills and he and Jenny got out of the car. He got her suitcase and they walked up to the front door. Jenny went to open the door, but it was locked. For the second time in less than twenty minutes, she looked at him in surprise.

"It's locked."

"Obviously."

"Why?"

"There's important stuff in there," he simply answered and fished a single key out of his pocket. Once in the hall, she took off her scarf, sunglasses and hat. They hadn't wanted anybody to recognize her, so she used it for disguise. She slipped out of her coat and hung it up. He watched as she took off her high heeled boots and left them at the door.

"It's cold in here," she commented and walked barefoot to the heater. She was trying to turn the heat up, when his arms were around her, trapping her between his body and the heater.

"Need me to keep you warm?" She chuckled and turned to him.

"Can't you at least wait for me to settle in?" she asked, laced with amusement.

"Exactly, get settled into our bed," he said and started nipping at a spot behind her ear, which drew out a moan.

"Our bed," she whispered.

"Yup." And then he lifted her up, and carried her up the stairs, kicking the door to the bedroom shut behind him and depositing her on the bed.

* * *

The two bodies laid, naked in the bed, only half-covered by the sheets and thick bedspread. Her back was pressed firmly against his upper torso, and his arm was draped over her waist, supporting their position. His face was close to her mass of red curls, and his breath kept hitting her neck. His other arm was under her head, providing extra support; her hand held his, while the other one was on top of the one around her waist.

He had black-out curtains. Except they weren't properly closed, so even though it wasn't far open—actually, probably not more than a square inch—it still let light in. And that particular ray of sunshine fell exactly on Jenny Shepard's face.

She groaned and squirmed, but the light wouldn't go away. She twisted in the grasp of her lover and buried her face in the crook of his neck, hiding from the sunshine, and tried to go back to sleep. To no avail.

She whimpered softly, which, in turn, made her partner wake up.

As his eyes slowly opened, his hand slowly moved to stroke her back. She smiled and leaned up to kiss him. The kiss soon grew passionate, and he rolled over on top of her. She lifted a leg to curl around his thigh, and bring him closer. He moved to kiss a fiery trail down her jaw and neck, finally resting to nip at her collarbone. She gasped when she felt him take one of her nipples into his mouth, while his hand rubbed the other one. He soon switched to lick and nip at the other one. He moved lower, and she was forced to lower her leg. He dipped his tongue in her navel a few times, smirking against her skin when she bucked against him. He finally reached her slick wet folds and wasted no time in lapping at her.

"Oh, God, Jethro..." Her voice sounded so hoarse, it turned him on even more, encouraging him to go faster. Her hand held on tightly to his head, and it was as if she was trying to push him away, while at the same time holding him there. And contemplating that he unfocused and only realized she was climaxing when she cried out and her perfectly manicured nails dug into the skin of his shoulder. Her head was on the pillow, and her back arched like a bow when he crawled up her body, to position himself at her entrance.

He really loved her like this. Her skin was flushed, and her green eyes were a definite shade deeper. But that wasn't it. She just let go, and trust him completely, she let herself be vulnerable for him, and every time it happened, it made his heart swell, and the urge to pleasure her came over him.

She smirked when she managed to flip them over so she was on top. She leaned down and kissed him, while her hand took his erect member in it, and held it in place as she slowly sank down onto him. Both groaned at the deep penetration. He reached up and ran a hand through her hair, pulling it away from her face. She started moving up and down, and she gasped at her own antics.

He wasn't particularly pleased with this position. True, they had done it many a time before, but that was in the past, when he could have her any time, but he hadn't had enough of her, so he wanted to be close. He sat up, and stilled her movements, making her whimper.

"Jethro..." He lifted their bodies and moved so he was closer to the headboard, so he wouldn't have to waste a hand to keep them steady while it could be doing other things. He pressed a kiss to her pulse point.

"Relax, Jen," he mumbled against her skin. He grasped her hips, and guided her, helped her move up and down onto him. The friction could only be described as  _delicious_.

They reached their orgasms simultaneously, both reduced to a quivering heap of sweat and limbs. She collapsed against his chest, and he was thankful for the headboard behind him; to support him.

"Love you," he whispered in her ear, making her look up at him through her lashes, a lazy smile slowly spreading over her face.

"Love you too."

"I'm gonna call the team to come take out the boat today," he said softly into her ear.

"Alright." She wasn't sure why they were whispering; maybe it had something to do with the atmosphere surrounding them. She stayed in her position as he grabbed his cell phone.

* * *

"Hey bossman!" Tony said, grinning as he descended the stairs to the basement. His grin faltered when he saw the other five people already there. "Aw, and I thought I was special."

Ziva rolled her eyes.

"Gibbs, what are we here for?" Abby asked.

"The boat is leaving the basement," Gibbs said simply, and Abby's mouth fell open.

"We're finally gonna find out how you get it out?" she asked excitedly.

"I hate to ruin your fun, Abs, but we just take it apart and haul it out the door by the pieces." Gibbs shrugged.

"Well, then, let's get started," Abby said excitedly.

"Ducky, you'll be our moral support!" Tony said. Gibbs glared at him. "Not that we need any 'moral support' it's just that... Lemme shut up."

"Good idea Tony," McGee said.

Gibbs instructed them how to do everything and helped take the boat apart.

And then Abby heard it. The click-clacking of heels.

"Gibbs, who is that?" she asked, and the man in question turned to her.

"Who's what?"

And then Ziva heard it.

"Abby, I heard it too."

"Good, cause here I thought I was losing my mind and hearing things," Abby said to her friend.

And then it registered.

"Gibbs is that a woman?" Abby asked wide-eyed. This piqued the interest of the other three men. Gibbs just nodded and went on working. Abby's eyes narrowed, even though Gibbs couldn't see it. She didn't like the fact that Gibbs had a woman walking around his house, probably a girlfriend. She didn't like it at all. Even after two years, she still only saw mommy and daddy together, no one else.

"Hey, are those... heels?" McGee asked.

"Thank you for pointing that out, McObvious," Tony said.

"They are heels, although the pattern certainly sounds familiar..." Ducky commented.

The door to the basement opened. To say they were surprised to see the familiar redhead standing at the top of the stairs was probably the understatement of the year.

Abby's eyes were wide (something akin to disbelief showing in them), Ziva was oh-so-slowly shaking her head, McGee blinked a few times, Tony was flat-out gaping like a goldfish, and Ducky had a small smile on his face.

A flash went off, spurring them all into action, and pulling them back to the current moment.

Gibbs stood there, waving a Polaroid picture so it would appear. He had a smile on his face.

"Jenny?" Ziva was the first to recover. Jenny slowly went down the stairs to stand in front of her long-time friend. She stood in front of Ziva and nodded. Jenny pulled her into a hug, one that Ziva returned. "You faked it?" Ziva asked into her ear, and felt Jenny nod. Ziva was still overwhelmed.

Ducky stepped forward. "Jennifer," he said, and the woman in question released Ziva and went for Ducky, who enveloped her in a big hug.

"I missed you, Ducky," she said to him. Ducky slowly stroked the back of her head, much like a father would do with his daughter.

"Jenny," Tony said. Jenny turned to him with a smile, and he held open his arms, waiting for a hug. She rolled her eyes, but still hugged him. Gibbs slapped the back of Tony's head, and then he released her.

Jenny turned to McGee, who was smiling now. She hugged him. "How've you been, Tim?" she asked.

"Pretty ok," he answered, and they pulled away.

And then Jenny turned to Abby, who was still wide-eyed.

"It's me, Abby," she said softly. The Goth almost leaped forward and hugged her tightly. Jenny felt the woman's body quiver, and then felt moisture on her shoulder. She held Abby even tighter, and softly stroked her hair.

"Oh, honey, don't cry," she said softly, and heard the sniffs.

"I missed you," Abby whispered in a small voice.

"I missed you too, Abs." She looked up. "All of you." After a while, Abby pulled away, but she wasn't done. She turned to Gibbs. As she neared him, she stopped.

"You knew all along," she said and then Gibbs pulled her into a hug. Gibbs nodded. Jenny was standing behind Abby, and Gibbs reached out to wipe away a stray tear that had made it past the barricade.

Ducky put an arm around Jenny, and she sent him a warm smile. Ziva wrapped an arm around Tony's waist, and he pulled her in closer, and she leaned into him. McGee stood next to the couple, watching the whole thing. They looked like a complete family, the four children, parents and grandfather, not like the one they'd been for the past two years: apart and broken. It was like a family reunion all over again, one nobody had been expecting.

When Abby finally pulled away from Gibbs, she went to McGee, who also held her. Jenny looked around, and noticed the two pairs. She turned to Gibbs, eyes speaking volumes.

_Tony and Ziva, McGee and Abby?_

He simply nodded. She leaned against him, laid her head against his neck, and smiled.

* * *

After the initial round of shock and amazement, they were all laughing and hanging out in Gibbs living room.

"I want to know, where've you been the past two years?" Tony asked, from his position on the floor. Abby, who was sat next to him, nodded.

"Mexico," Jenny answered simply. Gibbs was sitting in the love seat, and Jenny was in his lap. She leaned back against him, while his arms held her tightly against him.

"With Franks?" Ziva asked. She was sitting in the middle of the couch, leaning against Ducky's shoulder and McGee on the other side.

"For the first year and a half."

"So that's where you went every other time!" Abby finally said. "Not Miami!" Everybody laughed at that.

"It's nice to know I passed your skills, Abby. From Miami I took the red-eye to Mexico," Gibbs said, with a small smile. Abby smiled. Tony had a grin plastered on his face.

"Are you two  _together_?" Tony asked, and Abby turned to him and punched him. "Ouch, Abby! What's that for."

"We don't ask that," McGee said to him.

"Even I know that, Tony," Ziva said, shaking her head, making Jenny, Gibbs and Ducky chuckle.

"But I want to know," Tony whined.

"If they want to tell us, they will," Abby said.

"We are," Gibbs said, and Abby squealed. Jenny turned to Gibbs, surprised that he had just outed them, on his own.

"I love you," she mouthed to him.

"I love you, too," he said soundlessly back to her. His lips descended on hers, and she happily let them, curling her hand behind his neck.

The others watched with smiles on their faces at the pair who were finally together.

When they pulled away, Jenny laid her head on Gibbs' shoulder.

"So," Abby said. "When are we getting some Jibblets?"


End file.
